


You just want to see me...

by SueGra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Ichigo still scowling, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snowball Fight, adult snowball fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: Kisuke got a marvelous idea (he thinks so) and even with the usual scow Ichigo went along with it.Tessai,in the background, is making sure that the kids aren't home when the Thing will happen.Saying no kids should see or hear these two on the lust wagon.Enjoy
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #5





	You just want to see me...

It was Saturday afternoon when Ichigo got a message from Kisuke.

Luckily it wasn't the creepy type but a normal one, although he didn’t know what to feel.

It was a pretty normal message, but with Kisuke you can never know. 

He will say it’s nothing and the next moment you are fighting for your lives because the “Nothing” was a little bit more serious than Kisuke told you.

And other times nothing was nothing, but you can never know.

The message said:

‘“ _ Kurosaki-kun, I have a surprise for you. Please come down to the basement. Your humble shopkeeper” _

‘Humble shopkeeper, my ass. And I already told you to call me Ichigo, we are living together’ Ichigo thought as he slowly sipped the hot chocolate. He loved Kisuke, with all of his eccentric behavior, but if you would ask anybody, they would say that Ichigo also has a difficult personality. 

He just liked to protecc what was his, his precious people, his friends and wasn’t afraid to say bullshit into the C46 face. 

  
  


After the Mustache Man and his merry men finished their destruction, he waited for a little for Kisuke to say something, but when nothing happened, not even a confession he had enough.

He went to Tessai, asked his help to make that creepy message, and then asked Kisuke out.

And they agreed to never again use that way to send messages to the other.

It was gross, creepy, and scary.

  
  


Since Ichigo moved to the Shoten to help and be with his partner, Kisuke started to work mostly in his lab as Tessai and Ichigo was more than enough to manage the shop. When they needed help Jinta or Ururu was a bigger help than Kisuke as not everybody wanted to deal with our eccentric shopkeeper.

Yes, Ichigo constantly scowled and Tessai looked intimidating but they weren't hiding behind the famous fan, which was a great plus for most customers. 

And even the seasoned shinigami liked them better, maybe because they believed that Ichigo wasn't able to lie as he is brash and hot-headed but also with him in the Shoten, the Gotei hoped that they would be able to avoid the next catastrophe that came from experiments.

The Captains, even Byakuya believed that Urahara and Kurosaki were good for each other as they can moderate each other. 

But as their relationship was well known, it stopped Soifon jealousy thus her stupidity to make their life harder than it was. 

It stopped her to antagonize them when they were in Soul Society, although probably Kyoraku's patented glare helped her in that endeavor. 

Not that Yoruichi's 'No sex till you behave' saying didn't help, but probably all of that needed to have a normal-ish relationship between Ichigo and Soifon. 

There were some whispers about friendly spars and civilized meetings between the two, but almost nobody believes those whispers. They seem unbelievable. 

But nobody dared to ask them about those rumors, they were too scared for their lives. Plus Ichigo was rarely in Soul Society as he went to college on the weekends trying to finish it quickly.

He rarely had any free time, especially since when Kyoraku saw them in Soul Society he tried to persuade them to stay in Seireitei saying that he needed some loyal and powerful shinigami.

If Ichigo mysteriously graduates from the Shino Academy while doing his college nobody noticed it, thanks to the head captain.

  
  


As he looked out of the window, the blank trees and the quick steps from everybody who was outside reminded him that it was already December. The weather forecast sadly predicted the first snow just in January, which was still away as they only started December.

Not that he liked the cold or the snow when you needed to step carefully, as under snow there could be some fucking ice. He didn’t miss that part, but the snowball matches and the hot chocolate after….he missed those. 

Last winter the gang killed each other while playing in the snow. Everybody was freezing by the time they had a winner. It was fun, but sadly this year it won't happen as everybody was busy.

  
  
  


Later, when Ichigo arrived down in the basement, for one moment he believed that came to the wrong place like he missed a step and somehow a suddenly appearing dimension sucked him up. 

Because everything was snow-white. And in the middle of white there stood one person glad in his usual green robe and bucket hat. 

His fan was nowhere to be seen and when he noticed Ichigo there was a proud smile on his face.

But when their eyes meet, Ichigo only finds the usual warmth and maybe some mischief. It was his Kisuke, which means he didn’t step accidentally into another dimension.

“Kurosaki-san” Kisuke welcomed him with a smile as he walked towards him. Ichigo just grumbled when he heard the ‘Kurosaki-san’, but he happily welcomed Kisuke’s kiss.

“It’s ICHIGO, Kisuke. We have been dating for years, why do you still call me Kurosaki-san?” Ichigo asked after he was able to breathe again.

“Maa, Kurosaki-san. '' Kisuke sing joyfully “Don’t be a sourpuss. I know that we are dating, it would be hard to forget.”

“You are doing this purposefully.” retorted Ichigo with a lifted eyebrow like he just now realized that.

“Me? How could you assume that I don't do it intentionally, I'm hurt. Of course, I enjoy seeing you frustrated. You know the angry sex is ….”

“Stop.” 

“Maa. Still so prude after living together for years.” Kisuke replied with a sly smirk, signalling that he planned something. As usual.

“So why did you call me down? If you only wanted to tell me that I’m still a prude, you will find me in the bedroom, I need to study,” stated Ichigo with his usual scowl.

“Sorry, sorry. I will be good, don’t go please.” Kisuke asked with his best-kicked puppy face. 

Ichigo just scowled deeper but he slowly started to look around. 

He wasn’t even angry, just a little bit annoyed. 

“So why did you call me down?” Ichigo asked irritated when Kisuke didn't start to speak and just stared at him with a lustful look.

“I remembered that last year you enjoyed the snowball match and as they didn't predict snow till January, I thought I could make some artificial snow just for you.”

“Then why did you only call me, I can’t play snowball matches alone, or…”

“You are not alone Ichi-chan,” replied Kisuke with a smirk.

Ichigo just glared at him and then with a big sigh he said” Yeah, Geta-Boshi, you are here. So what is your idea?”

“As I’m so magnificent I was able to make artificial snow which isn't cold, but if you want to become cold or hot I could help with that, just need a little bit of reiatsu for it. “when Ichigo started to look at him with a killing intent Kisuke fastly continued” as nobody is upstairs and Tessai knows what I‘m planning, what if we played a snowball match but with a plus rule.”

“What would be the rule?”

“If somebody is hit, he needs to strip. So it’s a stripping snowball match!” Kisuke sang happily.

“No”

“Ichi-chan, pleaseee. You will enjoy it…” begged Kisuke.

“You just want to see me naked” replied Ichigo with closed eyes.

“But I always want to see you naked. Everything looks good on you, but being naked ..., that’s the most perfect,” replied Kisuke with a lustful look on his face. But he was honest and both of them knew that.

And Ichigo was the same, he loved seeing Kisuke naked. He and Yoruichi called him a prude, but he didn’t have any problem with sex, he just didn't like to speak about and the only person who can see him naked is Kisuke.

“Alright. But if somebody sees us naked, you will sleep on the couch. And no camera. I’m not into voyeurism. I don’t care if only we will see it, no camera or I will go up.” Ichigo threatened Kisuke, and he was dead serious. 

As Kisuke fastly started to pale, he knew it also. But before Ichigo could have moved, he went and disabled every camera in the basement.

He wanted to enjoy himself, enjoy Ichigo but if Ichigo goes up, nothing will happen between them for a time as Ichigo will only glare at him if he tries anything.

While Kisuke ran around to disable the cameras, Ichigo leaned down and started to make snowballs. He needs to be prepared or he will be unable to defeat Kisuke.

And he was right, as he leaned up a snowball just flew beside him, one second and he would have been hit. 

It will be him, who will need to strip first as Kisuke was always quicker than him, but Ichigo never runs from a challenge.

Soon the snowballs started to fly fastly. Kisuke and Ichigo throw them as swift as they can and try to evade the other’s balls. They used their fastest shunpo, but even with that both of them slowly stripped. 

It was Ichigo who was first naked and Kisuke didn’t even wait for more just tackled him to the hidden futon as he never wanted to hurt his Ichigo. 

Hungrily kissed the scowling mouth and his hands fastly mapped up Ichigo’s naked back. He never could get enough of that. He always found some spot that he forgot last time. It was always exciting and hot when he saw Ichigo naked just for him. And those small moans… he hunted them like they meant his life.

The snowball match became something entirely different. As it was planned.

Kisuke slowly kissed Ichigo’s body as he went down, finding every sweet spot which made Ichigo just moan deeper and deeper. 

In the beginning, he tried to fight for dominance, tried to reciprocate the kisses and hungry touches, but Kisuke didn't let him.

And just felt and reacted Kisuke’s hungry mouth and hands as they mapped him up like he was some sacred treasure.

When Kisuke arrived at his thigh he looked up into Ichigo’s lustful eyes and slowly wrapped his hand around his erection. 

Ichi just groaned deeply when he felt hands on his erection and when those hands started to move…he started to lose his mind.

Kisuke just laughed deeply and started to kiss, slowly. 

But before he could taste Ichigo, Ichi grabbed him with inhuman strength and dragged him up to kiss him. He needed his Kisuke, he wanted to taste his always smirking lips. 

Kisuke deeply kissed Ichigo and after that, there were just lustful kisses and deep moans. Hungry hands and the need to be one.

They soon lost themselves in each other.

They didn’t care about anything else, just wanted to feel, to enjoy, to be lost.

  
  


Later when Kisuke carefully carried the sleeping Ichigo in bridal-style to their bedroom Tessai didn't say anything, just silently opened their door for them.

He was always like that, always helping them and being there if needed. 

He liked Ichigo as he was good for the boss and them, but for him, it was more than enough that he was good for the boss.

The boss needed it for a long time.

He knew what was planning Kisuke and he never minded it, at least they weren't having sex in the kitchen or front of them. And to be honest, he was a shinigami, thus he already saw everything.

Ichigo-san was in good hands, as his boss always cared about his partners.

And the boss is extra careful with Ichigo-san, who seems to enjoy the extra pampering after a wild night.

Let's leave them alone. They earned it.' and with that thought, Tessai silently went to the kitchen preparing everything for tomorrow.

  
  
  


The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Another smut is written, now I can back to my angsty fic  
> 😈😆


End file.
